


Train Ride to Berlin

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [15]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Percy surprises Athena on the way to Berlin.





	Train Ride to Berlin

Athena went to answer the knock on her door, the way Chance was barking happily and dancing around her feet she knew it could only be one person on the other side.  
“Percy!” She said huge smile on her face as she opened the door.  
“How’d you know it was me doll?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
“Chance. He doesn’t even get this excited for Maxwell.” She replied pointing at the Corgi who was now yipping as he jumped trying to reach Percy’s hands to get pets.  
“Should we let Percy in Chance?” She asked the Corgi knowing the answer.  
Chance stopped his jumping and ran over to the bed where he jumped up, waiting for Percy to join him.   
Percy chuckled as he followed Chance in, and Athena closed the door.  
“I thought since we are stuck on this train for at least the next 13 hours while we head to Berlin that you might like some company.” He said as he sat down.  
“We always welcome your company, right Chance?” Athena replied as she sat next to him, watching as Chance took the opportunity to climb on Percy’s lap and lick his face.   
“Let me help you with that.” She said taking the wine from his hands so he could give Chance the attention he was seeking.   
Athena grabbed corkscrew from the bar cart and started opening the wine. She poured two glasses, and put them down where Chance couldn’t knock them over.  
She looked over and saw that Chance now had Percy pinned on his back on her bed and was busy licking his face while Percy chuckled, his dimples on full display. She giggled at the display, Chance loved Percy so much, loved whenever Percy came around. He had come around to Liam, but it took time, but he instantly loved Percy, hated whenever Percy left, maybe she should take Chances actions and affections as a sign that Percy was the guy for her, they do say animals can pick up on things humans don’t. She could be happy with Percy, he’d make her laugh and smile, do anything for her, would move heaven and earth just to see her smile. Oh she was falling, that chuckle, his smile, those gorgeous dimples, the way his eyes lit up, the way he’d do anything just to cheer her up, oh it would be so easy to just let go and fall head over heels for this amazing man. He had no expectations, he just did whatever he could to see her smile, he didn’t want anything in return, her smile was enough. But there was still Liam, he hurt her but she couldn’t let go, she still loved him. Oh she wished she could stop, how easy it would be to just give up and love the man who was so ready to give her everything.   
She loved watching Percy with Chance, it always made her smile, he was never opposed to looking a little goofy, less than perfect. Life would be so easy with him, no worrying about an entire country, just her and him. Sure they’d have to handle Winchester, but that would be easier than an entire country. She could actually see her life with him, see how happy they’d be, she just needed to let go, let go and just fall.   
Athena was pulled from her thoughts when Percy tugged her arm pulling her down on top of him, Chance started lavishing her face with kisses. She giggled as she tried to push Chance off and put his attention back on Percy.   
Chance finally tired of the game and jumped of the bed and found a comfy place on the floor to curl up.   
“You ok there doll? You looked deep in thought for a minute.” He asked, concern etched across his face. He always could read her, from day one he knew exactly when something was bothering her.   
“I’m fine was just thinking, nothing important.” She answered, she wasn’t lying, no point in trying to explain what plagued her mind. She leaned forward and planted a chaste gentle kiss on his lips.   
She rolled off him, cuddling up against his side, resting her head on his chest. She smiled contentedly as he kissed the top of her head. This felt good, this felt right, this felt like home. Maybe he could be her home, she thought as she drifted off in his arms. 


End file.
